


Melody of the Goddess

by Starlight_Roses



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Romance, F/M, Humor, Light Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-03-17 16:29:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13662852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight_Roses/pseuds/Starlight_Roses
Summary: Potions go awry and fate make them cross.  This is the story of Milagros Panacea and Ignis Scientia.





	1. Fateful Changes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! My first shot at fanfiction in a VERY long time! And I mean YEARS... Been encouraged by a friend to write again. Yeah, as you can tell I suck at summaries haha! If this is similar to anyone other's fanfiction then it's by pure coincidence! All characters and such are not mine as they belong to Square Enix, the only thing I own would be my original characters. :)
> 
> Well, I hope you enjoy! :)

“I'm seriously afraid, Sal…” the mage stared at the elaborately delectable meal in front of her. Sure it looks divide, but at what cost if it was concocted by her friend?

Sal mockingly gasps, hand on his heart as if it took such a wound from a simple insult while his other arm extended from his body in a overly dramatic pose. “What have I done to earn such distrust, my dear friend, Mila? I have just cooked you and our friends a perfectly good meal only to be rewarded by such disdain? Such distrust? Such…..intensity…”

The raven haired mage gave him a deadpan expression, “Last time you cooked dinner Gahlaiah became a Gigantoad for a week! You know the hell we went through to prevent something, or anyone for that matter, from slaying him!!”

Sal placed his thumb and pointer in his chin and smirked, “But it was so much fun~! He hopped around and dined like an actual Gigantoad! The experiment yielded fantastic results for my records! Besides, I knew you guys were more than capable of whatever may come whether it’d be his or everyone’s safety~!”

There was an awkward pause as Milagros, aka Mila, tried to come up with the perfect word to describe Sal. There are just so many words… Disturbed… Unhinged… Devious… “Demented...”

Sal twirled his sacramento green colored bangs between his fingers, smirking, “Maybe~! But you can’t deny I’m reliable!” That wasn’t completely a lie.

 

Sal always proved himself over and over on when it came to the battlefield. Simple gathering of ingredients occasionally brought up monsters and daemons roaming about, looking for a quick meal or sport which constantly proved to be a mistake when picking on the some of the best mages from Haven’s Magick Ground.

Mila’s group consisted of Sal Mathias, Galaiah Redhill, Nova Rose, Zane Axel, and herself, Milagros Panacea. All of which are exceptionally talented in their own way. Sal with potions, Galaiah with elemental bending to form the elements to look like physical weapons, Nova with anything plant related, Zane with elemental mixture casting, and Mila with casting and healing. All had each other’s back and became well known among the business/school for mages.

And yet, with all they seem to go through with one another, Sal had also become notorious among the entire place for “harmless” pranks. Originally it was little pranks such as enchanting the water fountain to spout water exactly at the poor victim’s face no matter how tall or short, nearby plants coming alive to trap and tickle their poor prey for a minute, and even granting bugs the temporary ability to speak human languages which he always ordered them to scare any passerby. Needless to say that last one had people pissing and shitting in their pants at the spiders who claim their upcoming dominance over the entire Insomnia Kingdom. But as Sal developed, so did his pranks… Now everyone had become wary, almost fearful, of Sal’s cooking which may or may not be spiked from time to time with his newest (almost demented) experiments.

 

“Also, remind me, how has the Grand Madame Magistrate Cereza not expelled your ass for all that you’ve done?”

Sal blinked and shrugged, “Probably because the Grand Madame knew my talents would go to such waste if she gotten rid of me,” he leaned forward with elbows on the table, “or, you know, keep your friends close and your enemies closer.”

Mila narrowed her eyes, a smile half-formed on her face from the not-so-farfetched thought of Sal potentially being considered an enemy.

“Now enough talk! Let’s consume our meal before it gets cold! Everyone will be coming soon and said to just get started without them.” Sal jumped back to his usual seat at the dinner table started generously helping himself to the food. Mila sighed and returned to look at the magnificent feast in front of her once more. Crown City Roast, Semur Skewers, Grilled Wild Trevally, Toasty Rice Balls, some Crown City Special Salad… All looked and smelled wonderful, but the real question came from the legitimacy of being safe.

She side-glanced Sal, eyeing out any suspicious moves that he might slip up by accident to prove his guilt of tainting the food. Nothing looked out of the ordinary as he gleefully ate his meal, praising the taste of the meat and how certain herbs really bring out the flavor. No odd smells, no questionable extra-strength capsule pills strategically hidden, and no peculiar coloring that may reveal some mischievous intent. It seemed safe... Mila grabbed portions of everything, filling up her plate to a pile. With one last wary sigh, she bit her food.

\---

“Hey Noctis, do you think we can stop by someplace for a bit?” Prompto turned his head looking directly at the prince driving.

“Sure, where to?” Noctis yawned and stretched in his car with what he can do while driving, trying to loosen up stiff joints. It has been a long drive and long day. The all male group have unanimously agreed to declare the next several weeks to do nothing else but going around assisting others with whatever they needed help with. The rest of the time they were going to figure out later.

The Crown City had been struck directly by the Niflheim empire in a botched attempt at bringing down the King. Though the king and his men have been spared, the city was left in fairly devastating ruins. To keep the prince safe and active, King Regis had ordered Noctis to leave and assist everyone in Insomnia while the Citadel repairs and Princess Lunafreya arranges for the upcoming marriage.

“Haven’s Magick Grounds, I hear they have some great scenery on and off the grounds! It would be great for picture taking!”

Prompto grinned at the prospect of stopping by the mysterious shop. He had seen some pictures taken of the place but they were mostly amateur shots with somewhat blurry visuals and non-interesting photos of food and simple things, never really whole sceneries. The grounds was a place only a few privileged people may visit and by privilege meaning people who were skilled fighters.

Haven’s Magick Ground was located between The Vesperpool and Myrlwoods. The reasoning for such an odd location was because it would ward off any twits who dared to fool around with elemancy and strong spells and cause havoc. It was well protected from daemons and any monsters that may wander through as the Grounds are protected by runes similar to the ones found on havens. There had been rumors that the Grounds were once built on a haven, hence the name and why it’s so protected. The Magick Grounds held to the highest standard of morality. What lacked in photo evidence of its magnificence were made up with many stories about a business/school that trained gifted mages from any age that also sold potions, spells, elemancy, the works. Many of which were sold in bulk to the Kingsglaive as they were frequent, loyal customers.

“Ah yes, I’ve heard about that place. Haven’s Magick Grounds are quite famous for varying sorts of training for elemancy, potions, spells, all without the use of King Regis’ power. I too would love to experience this place at least once.”

Ignis recalls part of his research of the Grounds, for work then eventually for fun. It was one of the more fascinating subjects he had studied upon and eventually ended up thoroughly enjoyed reading about any little detail about the place. But with needing to stick with Noctis nearly 24/7 throughout the majority of the time he had lived his life has prevented the chance to experience the place for himself. Noting only the stocks of high quality healing and boosting potions and well-crafted orbs containing magic in them that passed by through the training halls of the Citadel. Pity he could not see the place in person anymore, but at least what he lacked in sight he could experience and envision in his head.

Gladio looked up from his book and glanced at Noctis with blooming interest. The thought of exploring the origins of some of Lucis’ suppliers is an opportunity not granted very often. This may be their last chance to go together as friends before Noctis’ upcoming engagement to Princess Lunafreya.

“Well Noct, what do you say?”

“I’ve said it before, sure, why not? This’ll be an interesting break.” Noctis took the turn heading to the Magick Grounds, listening to the directions from Prompto.

“I heard it’s possible to get tours of the Grounds with special permission from the Grand Magistrate, Cereza. Perhaps if we bring up our statuses in the kingdom to the Grand Madame Magistrate, maybe she might escort us around personally?” Ignis wondered out loud.

Prompto cheered in excitement, he could just about kiss Ignis right now for coming up with that idea! In a bro-love platonic way, of course. He only expected to take pictures of the Magick Grounds from a distance, maybe even the front. Now there was a high possibility that they’re going to explore the inside! Oh he couldn’t wait…! His eyes drifted to the sky, twinking in excitement and wonder, “I wonder what they’re like? They must be so cool…”

Everyone else’s eyes drifted off in awe as they individually chimed.

“So skilled…”

“So brilliant...”

“So dignified...”

\---

“WHAT HAPPENED TO MILA?!” Nova screamed in horror as she dropped her bag of various herbs. Her pale skin somehow became even more white at the sight that laid before her.

Mila, a vibrant, young woman of 20, who could keep the peace and liveliness of her group while smiting daemons back to the infernal heat they’ve spawned from at the same time, had become a 5 year old child. Her large, doe-like eyes looked around with innocent curiosity while sitting on the floor in her now oversized clothing. She made tiny noises as she was starting to become increasingly worried about her “new” environment. Nothing around her looked familiar, where was her mommy and daddy...? Where was her beloved stuffed bunny, Mr. Yama...?

Sal’s hands trembled as he bent slightly over Mila while his mind raced with thoughts of any errors he made during the process, “..I...I-I…”

Nova rushes over and kneels before the only other girl in the group, “M… Mila…? A-Are you….? W-What…?”

Mila looked up at her, temporarily forgetting her worries as she was mesmerized by her long, flaming-red hair, “Who are you…?”

“Mila… It’s me, Nova…? Don’t you remember me?”

The little girl shook her head before muttering quietly, “Mommy said...don’t talk to old strangers...”

Nova winced a bit at “old strangers” but that was the least of her concerns. Her good friend has been turned into a little girl, and judging by her current vocabulary and memory even her mindset has reverted to that of a little girl. Nova’s eyes narrowed in on Sal dangerously.

“Sal…” her voice dripped with so much venom that someone could have mistaken her for being possessed by a daemon. Nova raised both hands slowly, her hands glowing a bright egg white yellow as she advanced toward Sal. The plants decorating the dorm began to glow the same color as they grew larger by the second, vines coming to life and crawl menacingly towards the poor man. Her silky red locks kicked up in the wind, like a raging fire amongst the greenery.

“W-Wait!! I didn’t intend for this to happen!” Sal backed into the wall, hands in front of him shaking furiously.

To his relief, or regret, Galaiah and Zane enter in soon afterwards, completely unaware of the situation that’s currently happening. The minute their eyes landed on the little girl, they raised their eyebrows. In their personal dorm there was an strange little girl watched in terror as Nova gathered more magic in the palms of her hands, ready to cast vegetation fury upon Sal.

“You know, if this little girl wasn’t here, this would look like a very terrible premise for a porno.” Zane mused out loud, almost delighted by the situation. Galaiah shot him a warning look for his humor and language in front of the child.

“Nova, what’s going on? Who’s this kid?”

Nova continued to ignore their comrades as she was chanting twice her normal speed. Galaiah walked towards the whimpering girl and kneeled down to her eye level. Her lip quivered, tears threatening to spill as she tried to clench her arms closer to her torso. Something about her struck him in a familiar way though he couldn’t put his finger on it.

“Shh, It’s okay,” Galaiah cooed, he scooped up the girl tenderly in his arms and flashed her a bright grin, “my name is Galaiah. What’s your name?”

Well that pulled the opposite effect. Little Mila wails loudly and start thrashing around to escape him as Galaiah panics as he tries to keep her still. Zane howls in laughter, recording with his cellphone.

“I can’t wait to submit this to H.M.G. Daily!!” He grins at the thought of his clip being featured for the Top 5 Weekly Clips on all TV displays around the Grounds. Maybe he’ll get even lucky and win 10,000 gil for getting top spot!

“W-Wait! It’s okay, I’m a friend!” A light bulb went off in Galaiah’s head, “Wait wait wait, want to see a magic trick?!”

Her thrashing slowed down as she sniffles and looks at him. He sighs in relief, ‘Thank the Six…’. 

With a slight wave of his free hand, a light wickering flame appeared on his palm. He smiled at her eyes becoming wide knowing that he got her attention now. His fingers danced and the flames took random forms. First a flower, then a petal storm, then a bird flying. Little Mila giggled and clapped her hands, “More!!”

Snapping his fingers, the flames morphed into a beautiful ice quartz. It twirled and reshaped into an intricate snow crystal. With each snap of his fingers the element changed, all of which delighted her even more.

Zane became bored now that the “fun” stopped. Hitting the “Stop” button on his video recording he walked up to Galaiah and the little girl, “So, who’s the little munchkin anyway?”

Nova stopped seeing red and ceased the magic. Vines slowed to a halt, the air returned to normal, and Sal just about had the color return to his face after being pale in fear for some odd time.

She slowly turned her head to face them and the girl.

“Sal… Mila… She… I...” Was all the she could stumble out. Galaiah moved forward to Nova, placing his hands on her shoulder. Looking deep in her eyes, “Calm down, Nova. What about Mila? Who is this girl?”

Sal finally looked up at Galaiah and Zane, he licked his dry lips subconsciously, “Guys… This is Panacea…”

Galaiah and Zane’s brain couldn’t process what Sal just said… but when it did, Galaiah fumed… “Sal… What in the everloving fuck happened to her?! What the hell did you do, man?!” Both men snapped their heads to look at Little Mila in Galaiah’s arms. She looked at them and puffed her cheeks, pointing at them accusingly, “That bad word! Mommy said no bad words!! Mommy said… mommy said bad word only from bad people!!”

Zane looked incredulous at the little girl that they fondly knew as their beloved teammate, “We need to report this to the Grand Madame, stat!!”

The group unanimously agreed and ran off.

\---

“Prince Noctis,” The silver haired beauty descended the stairs, “to what do we owe his majesty’s grace upon our humbled halls?”

 

Everyone’s back straightened simultaneously. Her dress, her jewels, her hair, her aura… This was the presence of the Grand Madame Magistrate Cereza. She was a beautiful, tall woman of 6 feet. Fit, and not at all delicate, this was a woman who has been shaped from physical battles. Her silver, floor-length dress flowed as if little tuffs of wind kept it from touching the ground. Jewelry abundantly decorated her slim figure where all were possible. A marquise-cut diamond ring on the middle fingers of both hands, three bracelets of a plain band of silver on each wrist, a multi-layered diamond necklace, dress lined with moonstones on every elegant fold of her dress as it descended downwards to meet the rims of the skirt, her beehive, floor-length, silver hair decorated with crystals from her delicate hair piece, and even her impressive heels that clacked gently on the hardwood floors were adorned with milky white pearls. And for all the beauty that she displayed, there was an underlying deadliness to her aura that set both men and women at unease.

 

She gave an ethereal smile and bowed with her hand on her chest, “Ease your mind, Prince Noctis, sir Prompto, sir Gladio, sir Ignis. You are most welcomed on our Grounds anytime.”

Prince Noctis swallowed quietly, “Th..thank you…” The woman chuckled at him, placing her hand gently on his cheek.

“You have grown much, young prince,” her eyes looked into his softly as a nostalgic smile elevated her lips into a smile. Noctis could only flush a tiny pink in embarrassment, “I-I beg your pardon…?”

Her hand dropped from his face back to holding her own hand. She giggled daintily, “Ah, you wouldn’t have known. I have known your father in his younger years and even fought alongside him on occasion.”

“O-Oh…” Noctis almost forgot the group picture he once saw at his father’s office. The group contained of the king himself, Cor, Clarus, and Madame Cereza herself. Their happy grins matched their own quartet, almost as if history had repeat itself.

“Now, shall we move on to the tour?”

But their encounter was short lived as a male cladded in a simple royal blue tunic, loose pants, black boots, and coat came running down the halls. You would have thought someone had been playing around and caused a large fire in the potions lab again. The irony, of course, was that it was not too far from the truth.

“Grand Madame! Your assistance is required from Group Elementhart from Sector C dorm room A!” Cereza sighed, “Even a notion of peace is elusive to that group...”

The man gulped, “I-I think you may want to see this one Grand Madame…”

She slowly blinked, wondering of what mischief has Elementhart caused this time. She gave a final heave of a sigh and turned to her guests, “I do apologize, but I must attend to this problem right away. I shall return after I have settled this dilemma, feel free to roam wherever you may please. All I require is your safety as the Grounds is littered with magic at every corner that may or may not be deadly.” With that she had left, following the panicked male to Sector A.

An awkward silence spread over the group, how should they even begin? The grounds were huge. Prompto finally broke the tension. “Sooo… I guess we’ll just explore?”

\---

“Sal… Your talents in potions and experiments is a rare gift. But pray tell, why must you always use them for your silly entertainment?” Cereza sighed as she watched little Mila chase a white butterfly outside in the Ground’s eden. The Grand Lady didn’t want her around in case language decided to take flight.

“I-I’m sorry, Madame… I did not calculate for this to happen.” Sal was on his hands and knees, face planted into the ground. Though he was ready to beg for mercy from her, he didn’t know which was going to be the lesser of two punishments if the Grand Madame herself was feeling especially merciful today.

“I’m extremely sorry as well, Madame! If I knew Sal’s intentions, I swear, I wouldn’t have let him come near Mila and properly disciplined him myself-.” Nova rambled on and on, she too was fearful of the consequences. Would she punish all of them or just Sal? She’d feel a twinge bit of guilt for Sal if he was expelled, dumbass or not he was still their friend.

Zane and Galaiah were also repeating their apologizes with vigor as they too were fearful of punishment. The group hasn’t seen that blank expression on the Lady’s face before and it was starting to gnaw at them from inside out. Was she so infuriated with them that she had reached a level of calm rage?

Cereza, still at the window, made a simple wave of her hand, “Dismissed.”

All four had stopped dead in their tracks and simultaneously looked up at her, incredulous. Almost certain that maybe they secretly inhaled a hallucinating potion from one of Sal’s prank box and they’re all having the same illusion that the Grand Magistrate was blessing them with unmeasured mercy.

“I’m… sorry?”

“I said dismissed. Leave Mila alone for now. I want to observe her.”

They looked at each other warily and silently left. After Cereza heard her office door close, she swiftly moved to sit on her chair. Lacing her fingers together and peering into her crystal, she smiled an all-knowing smile, “So… It begins…”

The clouded crystal dissipated and revealed Mila and Ignis eyes closed as their lips moving closer towards a kiss.

\---

Ignis sat on a marble bench in the Ground’s eden garden. Inhaling deeply, he smiled at the smell of roses, honeysuckle, lilies, lavenders, and various other flowers. It danced around his senses almost as if they themselves were enchanted by the magic of its surroundings. Nature sang its tune to accentuate the silence the garden provided from any of the world’s problems that may currently exist. Noctis, Gladio, and Prompto went to explore other parts of the garden leaving Ignis to take a rest and enjoy his current settings. The garden had several sections which varied in themes, this one was called “Divine Love” as Prompto pointed out.

“Hi Mister… I’m Milagros, but everyone calls me Mila!” A tiny voice chimed from below. Well that was unexpected, did the school also take in such young students? Nevertheless, he smiled gently at her.

“Hello Mila, I’m Ignis. And what might you be doing here?”

“I was playing, and then I saw a butterfly! So I ran and and I caught it!” She grinned and tried to show him the delicate white butterfly that settled down in her hand. Ignis chuckled and patted her head.

“That’s very nice, little one.”

“Umm… Mommy said I’m not supposed to talk to strangers… But would you be my friend, Mr. Ignis?” Little Mila gave him hopeful eyes, completely ignorant about his situation. He tensed up a little, this was not a common request asked of him, but he nodded anyways.

“That… would be lovely, Ms. Mila.”

Little Mila squealed and began to babble on about random things like what she saw, her favorite memories and places, Mr. Yama. Ignis, bless his soul, was so patient and kind and listened to her every word. Occasionally he would talk with her about the wonders he had experienced personally, most of them were memories before his vision loss. After some time of listening him talk about Wiz Chocobo Farm, she peered at his face. Her curiosity rekindled as she stared at his scarring and unusual eye color. She waited for him to finish his story, just like her mommy taught her.

“Mr. Ignis…?”

“Hmm? What is it?”

“What happened to your face…? Your eye looks funny too...”

The edge of Ignis’ lip quirked up a little. Kids really were like tiny drunken adults, asking and speaking whatever was on their mind no matter how rude it may be deemed. Fortunately for her Ignis wasn’t ashamed by what he did and had no qualms about telling her either. What was there to be prideful of? He had learned to live with it.

“I protected my friend from a bad guy. I knew there were consequences, but I still wouldn’t trade back what I did for anything in the world to take back being able to see things again.”

Little Mila squinted at ‘consequences’ as it was still a little too big of a word for her, but she understood what he mostly said, “So… you can’t see anything…? At all?”

“Not a thing. I can still see them in my head, but not through my eyes.”

Looking down at her feet, Little Mila began to think deeply. He couldn’t see anything? She reflected her favorite memories of her family, friends, her beloved Mr. Yama, and places she loved. Tears fell freely from her big eyes. Ignis could hear the tiny pitters of her tears and patted her head assuringly.

“Do not cry, Ms. Mila. I do not regret anything, I only did my duty to protect the prince. No… what I would do for my friend. Him being alive is a bigger gift worth having than my eyesight.”

She sobbed, “B-But… you can’t s-see a-anything anymore…! N-Not your family… n-not your friends… n-not your favorite places…!”

Ignis sighed and placed his cane next to him on the bench, he lifted her onto his lap and stroked her soft, fluffy hair, attempting to soothe her.

After a couple more minutes of crying, she looked up at him. Something had sparked within her, “That… I know what I wanna do when I grow up now!”

Ignis smiled, seemed like she had calmed down, “Oh? And what may that be?”

“I wanna be a mage! I wanna go to school here and get even better and better and help people in the world with their problems!”

“That’s a very commendable dream, Ms. Mila. I wish you all the luck in the world.”

“Would you let me help you then, Mr. Ignis? Sit still, please!”

 

“What-?”

 

Before he could inquire what she meant, Little Mila reached up and placed her hands on his cheeks and placed her forehead on his. She closed her eyes, and she began to sing. Her hands glowed with a gentle light as the warmth spread into Ignis’ scars and eyes slowly, illuminating all that affiliated him.

“Goddess do you hear them,  
do you hear them calling for you?  
Pleading for you,  
Help the wounded,  
Pour your panacea,  
Bring back the heart,  
Bring back the life,  
Bring back… their soul...”

Her song slurred to a stop, so did the light from her hands. The invitingly warm feeling that Ignis felt was replaced with the cool chill in the air of the garden. Little Mila’s hands lowered as she slipped into a deep snooze into his chest. Ignis blinked, confused at to what had happened. He looked down at Mila, his eyes squinted then widened in pure shock. He saw a blur of colors.


	2. New Adventures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3rd person point of view following Noctis, Prompto, Gladio, and Ignis with everything going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not adding more. I got busy and then unmotivated afterwards. Fortunately I did have the chapter ideas planned out so I can remember where I left off and what I was planning to do! xD I hope you enjoy! :)

“Oh oh!  Noctis, Gladio, pose over there!  I gotta have one of the fountain!”

 

Prompto excitedly motioned for his friends to move over to the elegantly layered dove fountain.  Gladio rested his arm on Noctis’ arm and grinned, flashing the peace sign with his bud. They have spent about an hour exploring the building Grounds and now, probably the best part, the eden.  It was a beauty unlike ever seen before, which may even rival the Citadel’s own secluded garden. Noctis himself considered maybe even having more things done to the garden so the Citadel won’t be bested!

 

“Whoa!   _ Love _ the lighting!”

 

“You always say that!” Noctis chuckled.  He walked over to the blonde, eyeing out the picture himself.

 

“Heh, not bad!”

 

“This garden is the best thing we’ve experienced so far!”

 

Three large growls emanating from their stomachs ripped through the tranquility like a hot knife through a butter, the sound was definitely not for polite company.  Who cares? No one was around! They burst out laughing.

 

“I think our stomachs would disagree.”

 

“There’s a cafeteria nearby, let’s grab Iggy and go!  I hear their food is on par with Galdin Quay!”

 

Backtracking their way through the garden, they all kept their eyes out for their friend if in case he decided to wander off from the spot they left him at.  It was a good five minute walk until Noctis spotted Ignis, he began to call out, “Hey Ig-!” before he dug his heels into the ground. Effectively having his back rammed by Prompto and Gladio.

 

“Hey hey!  Watch it! What’s the-?”

 

Noctis shoved the pair into the nearest fluffy shrub before joining them himself.  The shrub briefly bounced, increasing in shape at its newest inhabitants. Before Prompto and Gladio could protest, Noctis quietly shushed them and pointed to Ignis’ form.  They peered from the bushes, whispering excitedly amongst themselves as they finally saw what Noctis had seen. The three had bit their bottom lips, not able to contain the largest grins they’ve ever managed.

 

“Oh my goodness…!  This is just so adorable…!  Ignis is with a girl…!”

 

“A little girl.”

 

“Maybe he’ll get lucky in a couple more decades and she’ll search for him high and low.  Then she’ll barge into his office one day declaring her undying love for him all ready and equipt with a priest to marry them off.”

 

“What the hell is wrong with you, Gladio?!”

 

“H-Hey I’m just saying!”

 

“And you tease me about dreaming for Cindy...”

 

“Shut up or else he’ll notice us!”

 

The erratic jiggling of the bush had stopped as they calmed down temporarily to see if Ignis had noticed them.  Praise the Six, he’s too absorbed talking to the little girl to notice their presence, much less notice them hiding in the bushes.  They exhaled through their nose in relief.

 

They continued to watch their friend in awe as he listen to the little girl ramble on and on about something called “Mr. Yama” and the different types and colors of butterflies she’s seen and how her grandfather told her that a rainbow is the sign of Shiva crying happy tears and Ramuh being a gentleman and striking it with his lightning bolts to create something so beautiful.  From their conversations they gathered that her name is Mila. Prompto couldn’t help but take numerous pictures, this was just too precious to not preserve forever! Good thing he packed extra memory in his pocket today or he wouldn’t have stop kicking himself to next Sunday. They’ve never really seen this side of Ignis before, so this was a rare treasure indeed. He always had this sour look as if a scowl was what the Six had “blessed” with his face on the day of his birth to scare anyone that came near him.  Little kids don’t really come near him as they think and feel he’s scary, hell, even adults don’t like to go near him. Handsome though he may be, the ladies don’t really interact with him and just eye out his merchandise. Though that’s usually where an opportunistic Gladio tries to mosey on over as sly as possible.

 

As Ignis and the little girl’s conversation went on in different tangents, the trio had their own.

 

“Oww, get off my foot, Gladio!”

 

“My foot?  Get your elbow out of my gut, Noct!”

 

“Dude, knee out of my butt, thank you!”

 

“Tell the Gladi-ohemoth to get off me then!”

 

“Well then, expensive Sasuke knock-off, stop pushing my head out!”

 

“What’d you call me, Goli-adiolus?!”

 

“You heard me, Naruto’s Lover!  You wanna start with the name callin’ boy?!”

 

“Uhhh, wrong anime guys.  Oh, dude! Easy! Almost dropped my camera!”

 

“Wait…!  Everybody shh-shhhh shut up!  Listen…!”

 

Noctis had quit shoving his palm into Gladio’s cheek long enough to pay attention to the conversation.  His heart dropped to his empty stomach when he heard the little girl ask.

 

_ “What happened to your face…?  Your eye looks funny too...” _

 

That question alone was enough to have them all sober up from their earlier banter.  It may not have concerned Ignis so much, but it was still a touchy subject for them.

 

_ “I protected my friend from a bad guy.  I knew there were consequences, but I still wouldn’t trade back what I did for anything in the world to take back being able to see things again.” _

 

Prompto and Gladio eyed Noctis warily.  The prince could only hide his eyes beneath his bangs and bite his lip to the point of almost bleeding.  It may have been Ignis’ choice to put on the ring, but if he wasn’t so weak he could’ve prevented at least that for his advisor-friend.

 

_ “So… you can’t see anything…?  At all?” _

 

_ “Not a thing.  I can still see them in my head, but not through my eyes.” _

 

Gladio elbowed Noctis quietly, a bro reminder to not get caught up and wallow in self-pity again.

 

_ “Do not cry, Ms. Mila.  I do not regret anything, I only did my duty to protect the prince.  No… what I would do for my friend. Him being alive is a bigger gift worth having than my eyesight.” _

 

Oh boy, someone was cutting onions somewhere…  Except instead of Noctis crying, the girl began to sob loudly.

 

_ “B-But… you can’t s-see a-anything anymore…!  N-Not your family… n-not your friends… n-not your favorite places…!” _

 

Prompto began to silently weep, she was beginning to get to him.  He wanted to hold her too and babble to her that everything will be all right and that Ignis and the world will be just fine.  This child is so innocent, like the little brothers or sisters in anime of the main characters. If only she were maybe at least a decade and a half older…  she’d be perfect for Ignis… Or himself, though he won’t admit that out loud. Hey, the guy still needs a girlfriend!

 

They hear Ignis sigh softly.  They looked up quickly to see him placing his cane on the bench next to him and pick her up, cooing soft whispers of comfort while stroking her silky hair.  Prompto immediately forgot about crying and started taking more pictures. This gem is just too rare!

 

After she cried for a bit, her face brightened as she looked at Ignis with strong determination.

 

_ “That… I know what I wanna do when I grow up now!” _

 

_ “Oh?  And what may that be?” _ __   
_   
_ __ “I wanna be a mage!  I wanna go to school here and get even better and better and help people in the world with their problems!”

 

_ “That’s a very commendable dream, Ms. Mila.  I wish you all the luck in the world.” _

 

_ “Would you let me help you then, Mr. Ignis?  Sit still, please!” _

 

_ “Goddess do you hear them, _

_ do you hear them calling for you? _

_ Pleading for you, _

_ Help the wounded, _

_ Pour your panacea, _

_ Bring back the heart, _

_ Bring back the life, _

_ Bring back… their soul...” _

 

They watched in confusion as their friend’s scars had begun to glow as the child sang.  Was it just their imagination, or did his scar get smaller somehow…? As she passed out in his arms, Ignis’ opened eye became wide with shock.  Soon the company’s expression matched his, Ignis wasn’t supposed to be able to open his left eye anymore. And even his burned seafoam green iris regained a tint of color.

 

“What… did she do?”

 

The company clumsily fell out of the bushes and awkwardly clambored to him.  Bending over in the bushes for a bit of time made their legs numb, “Ignis!”

 

Ignis looked towards the direction of their voices, he squints his eyes, “Did… you lot just come out from the bushes?”

 

Prompto gave a nervous chuckle, “U-Uhh… n-no!  It’s not like-I mean, we weren’t watching you play with the little girl or anything-!”

 

Gladio gave the blond a smack to the back of his head, before he snapped his head towards Ignis.

 

“Wait…  How did you know we came from the bushes…?”

 

Ignis squinted cautiously at them.  Was he really “seeing” something? Had he somehow sniffed something in the garden akin to a hallucinogenic?  Because right now, his vision went from abyssal black nothingness to extreme blurry colors.

 

“I… could hear you falling out from a rustle of bushes… but…  I can… see...”

 

They all couldn’t stop staring at each other.  See? See what and how?! Ignis’ vision had been permanently burned from putting on the Ring of Lucis!

 

“I…  I don’t know what she did.  She sang to me. I felt her hands on my face, and a warmth, from her song and my scars,” Ignis touched his scar with his free hand, “I think she healed me...”

 

Prompto squatted to look at the little girl sleeping contently in Ignis’ arms.  This was unbelievable, beyond unbelievable actually, it’s a miracle. Lunafreya had tried to heal Ignis, but after a month of constant trying yielding no results she had to painfully declare there was nothing she can do for him.

 

“I have an idea!” Noctis yelled out all of a sudden, making the men around him nearly jump out of their skin, “C’mon!”  He gently scooped the girl out of Ignis’ hold and ran off dragging Ignis with him.

 

Gladio and Prompto just looked at each other, shrugged and took off in their direction.

 

\---

 

Cereza had currently seated at her desk, reading a field report of one of the recently returning groups when the Prince burst through the doors carrying a sleeping Little Panacea in one arm and dragging Ignis with his other.  Cereza and her head advisor, Roquefort Windclaim, looked towards them almost expectantly.

 

“Your Grandness, please…!”  Noctis huffed and puffed as he settled Ignis down on the nearest posh couch and handed him Little Panacea who was still sleeping away.  He stalked his way over to her desk and nearly slammed his hands against her desk, tired and out of breath from running through the halls trying to locate Cereza’s office.  Gladio and Prompto had just about caught up and entered through the doors.

 

“I want to assume full responsibility of this child temporarily!  We want to borrow her power, please!” Noctis nearly yelled at the unfazed Head Mistress.

 

Cereza looked up from her papers with her eyebrow raised, “Pardon-?”

 

“We want to borrow this girl’s power to heal Ignis’ eyes!”

 

Gladio, Prompto, and Ignis’ eyes supersized to dish plate size at the request.  It was not long with much thought that they too (with the exception of Ignis) were on their hands and knees face deep into the floor begging for the same.

 

“Ignis…  My friend…  He had been blinded trying to protect me.  It’s not something that he deserves to live with for the rest of his life, especially when there is a means to cure him.  Please… please… let us bring her along with us while she cures his eyes. Just for that time! Then we’ll bring her back here!”  This was a reckless request that Noctis was determined to see through as he would do anything for his friends. If this meant to get down on his hands and knees and beg the head mage in an unroyalty-like manner then so be it!  Cereza opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by Noctis backing a bit to match Gladio and Prompto’s most respectful bow.

 

“Please!!  ………….Please…..” Noctis was nearly in tears as his voice cracked to a whisper, “.......please let her heal my friend……”

 

Roquefort declined his head towards his eloquent head mistress, “Well then, you have the Prince of Lucis himself on his hands and knees begging, Grand Mistress Cereza.  What say you?”

 

A heavy silence filled the room as Cereza contemplated his request.  It was no small favor. One of her own mages had recently shrunken in body, mind, and memory with no telling of when the effects will wear off.  Plus the prince and his company would definitely head into danger very often if not every day so there’s also the question of liability.

 

With every minute passing by of nerving silence, Noct felt his body slowly lose heat and tongue dry in fear that she would deny the request.  With his nose practically kissing the traditional rug, he kept opening and closing his mouth slightly as he silently fought with himself. Should he say more?  Or would that just deter her into denying the request even more?

 

A heavy sigh emitted from Ignis.  All this was quite unnecessary and unbecoming of a future king.  Or at least he thinks he sees Noctis, Gladio, and Prompto bowing…  All he sees are 3 black fuzzy colors meshed together. Or were they lying flat on the floor?  “Noct! That’s quite-!”

 

“Why don’t you four spend the night and next day here on the grounds?  Roquefort will arrange for your stay at the guest corridor while I finalize my answer.”

 

The four young men snapped their heads snapped their heads up to her in shock, hope bubbling wildly in their gut as their smiling muscles twitched. “You mean-”

 

“I never said yes.  I just offered a place for you to stay as I come to my decision.  You will be in charge to care for her well-being all tomorrow. Once the moon rises I will summon for your presence with my answer.”

 

They nodded their heads quietly, the bubbling in their stomachs quelled for a bit, but there was still hope if they can take care of her well would help prove their case of being able to take care of a little girl.  Roquefort walked over to the three men on the floor and bent down to offer his hand and a warm smile.

 

“Come now gentlemen, why don’t you four go to the cafeteria and take Mila with you.  I’m sure you’re all quite famished-” As if on cue, their stomachs growled embarrassingly loud and their faces flushed.  Roquefort chuckled, “the cafeteria is located towards the garden. By the time you finish your meals your rooms shall be ready when you are.”

 

The group nodded in understanding and silently left Cereza’s office, closing the door quietly behind them.  Roquefort continued to look at the door hearing their footsteps grow quieter, an amused smile grew on his face.

 

“You were never going to tell them no, why scare them?”

 

A playful smirk quirked Cereza’s face, “They just assumed I would say no, but they do need to realize their request is to acquire the presence of a little girl in their company that cannot fend for herself.  It’s one thing to care for another who can fight, but a fragile child is tougher.”

 

Roquefort chuckled, “My dear, was it really necessary for this situation?  Fate decreed she will be alright with them. You do realize that you had the Prince of Lucis, his shield, and best friend on their knees groveling for your permission.  If that advisor boy didn’t have so much pride he would’ve done the same. Why if King Regis were here he’d give you a wallop and scoldings of the century!”

 

“Oh come now Roquefort darling, it was a very flattering gesture.  Besides, Reggie ol’ boy wasn’t here to see this. Made little ol’ me feel as if I’m an empress or queen.”  Cereza smiling and giggling madly. Contrary to her goddess-like beauty and plastered on iron-fist ruling expression, so little few knew her true personality of being a playful and mischievous little girl.  “I haven’t felt that important in such a long time~!”

 

“Oh Cereza, you and your tall tales, you are the  _ Head Grand Madame _ of a successful school and business that have been passed down since your great great grandfather and grandmother bless their souls.  Not including your destined fate of being an unsung heroine to the King himself and perhaps even all of Lucis.”

 

Cereza laced her fingers together stretching above her head, ”My assistance as the King’s head mage during of the predicted Citadel attack was just a duty I needed to fulfill no matter the size of recognition.  I do not require songs of praises, the extended life of my dear friend is the best reward I could ever desired.”

 

_ ‘She really has matured into a fine young lady.’ _  Roquefort thought as a smile crossed his face.  

 

“Mila... With only the unrefined magic she had once as a mere child to assist with a scar inflicted by the great kings of past themselves, it will take some time to heal Ignis.  It will take a month before she can completely heal Ignis.”

 

“A month is still very quick if you don’t mind me saying, Ms. Cereza.”

 

“Indeed, but granted if she were an adult, it would have taken only a day.  He is fortunate that he’s in the company of a child prodigy of healing.”

 

“I see...”

 

Another pregnant pause filled the air.  The elderly advisor swiftly turned to look out the window which gave a direct view to Cereza’s favorite section of the eden.  Cereza lifted her hand to wave her fingers, the white fog in the crystal twisted and cleared.

 

“You’ve been waiting for quite some time.”  Roquefort smiled, stroking his trimmed white beard.  He knew all too well what the future held in store for both Ignis and Mila and what they together would help bring to Lucis when the time came.

 

Cereza gazed into the crystal on her desk, a rare smile of peace had graced her elegant face.

 

“Yes…  Now that she’s in their care, fate will begin the avalanche of what’s to come.”

 

“It’s finally time.  It really is going to happen… isn’t it...”

 

“My retirement?”

 

An amused chuckle left Roquefort’s throat, “My goodness Cereza, you’re much too young to retire.  I’m closer to retirement than you are.”

 

“Well, I  _ am _ in my older years, Roquefort dear.  And don’t say that! Where will I be without my faithful, wise, loving advisor~?!”  Cereza rolled her eyes playfully at the old man.

 

“Oh Cereza, the time will come when I must retire to my comfortable chair and re-read the many books of old I’ve grown so fond of.  The day I step down from advisor is the day you step down as Head Mistress to pass the throne to the future head and you know that.”  Roquefort chuckles, “Although, I fear your future love may keep you in that chair longer prolonging my retirement.”

 

The silver-haired beauty groaned and buried her face in her arms weeping, “My mage in silk tunic armor is taking forever to appear~!  I’ll be an old woman before he shows up to sweep me off my feet and off this chair! I’ll be  _ your _ age when that happens, Roquefort!!”

 

“Harumph!!  Such an audacity is unsuited for the Grand Madame!  Shall I reprimand that tongue of yours and lock it up with the silverware so that it may learn some eloquence?!  Better yet, I’ll keep it in a cold dish of creamy trout soup so you shall taste fish for a week!”

 

Cereza frowned and turned to look at him, “Don’t even joke about that, Roquefort…!”

 

They shared a hearty laugh at their playful banter.  Times like these were things they looked forward to as they finally get a breather from the troubles of the Grounds and from the world.  Cereza sighed contently and gazed into the future once again.

 

The crystal was as clear as the cleanest river in Lucis, Mila and Ignis held each other’s hands, the brightest smiles plastered on their faces and eyes full of love as they stared into one another’s.  The deep kiss they share has the audience erupt into loud cheers, as they threw the white rose petals and silver confetti high into the air. The church bells rang loud in Cereza’s vision: their wedding bells.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you guys liked it!! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments, and helpful criticism are welcome! :)


End file.
